The present disclosure relates to a high-voltage direct current (DC) transmission system, and particularly, to a high-voltage DC transmission system control device associated with a power generation energy system.
According to a wind power generation technology, wind (or wind power) is transformed into electric power using a wind turbine.
However, since various conditions for wind power generation, such as wind speed, are variable, the amount of electricity generated through the wind power generation is not constant, causing difficulty of using electric power.
Typically, to overcome such a limitation, an energy storage device is employed to cope with an output change of wind power generation, and power is supplied with a constant output.
However, according to such typical methods, system conditions such as a change of a wind power generation amount, a change of a demand for electric power, a change of an electric rate due to a demand change, and a change of the amount of use of reactive power are not considered. Therefore, although the stability of the system may be partially maintained, the power required by the system is unable to be stably supplied, and supply of power is unable to be optimized.